fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Martin (Animatronic)
"I saved a kid from dying in the fire at my own Franchise, My act a surprise the public pushed the insurance company to give my franchise its money for rebuilding, I was rented here to raise the rest of the money to build my own stage. But the child died at the hospital, his soul inhabits me now, and whats worse, he started the fire, I have a psychopath residing in me, and added to that the company decided to ditch me and buy themselves a brand new version of me. I was left to the Fazbear franchise, so if that didn't make it bad enough, I watched a day security guard in a spare Freddy suit, kill five kids and stuff them into several animatronics bodies. Several days later he returned. And dismantled the animatronics and threw the bodies of the kids in several trash cans. He was going to burn them but the kids souls tormented him and fled to the back room there he hid in the spring trap suit only to be killed when it sprung closed. The children souls they got to leave, but their presence on the machines made them self aware when they were reconstructed. But how come I still have to live with this Psychopath inside of me!!! almost 5 years later at a new location I was moved to back room behind the pirate cove. And then the bite of 87!!! Do think they were able to sell the toy animatronics after one bit the frontal lobe out of a kid? I'll tell you what I did to get even I took the welding torch in the supply room and turned Mangle into a still statue. It wasn't more than 3 months later that I welded the golden Freddy animatronic to the floor. When it killed a night guard and the blame was put on me since I didn't have servos that could be turned off, i was locked in a room. all alone. No bigger than a broom closet. When I broke out one night I turned on the torch welded every single F-ing joint of that bastard making him like mangle a still statue. Unsatisfied I ripped that skin of his off his body and shoved it down the night guards throat. HEh it felt good, heh heh, I was sealed up again and this time with my own welder into a sealed room that used to be the safe room. I spent my days tearing parts of spring trap apart, At some point I broke out and lashed out a Foxy who had still remained a favorite, and so I broke his jaw ripped his foxy legs off and bit into his chest. Ever since then he's had a sign that says out of order. '' ''My last ensealment was with concrete and a heavy iron door. This time they thought I was locked up for good. Don't Underestimated me...." Martin is a large Raptor animatronic that was original created and owned by a separate franchise. Following a fire where he rescued a child, he was rented out to Fazbears franchise for some years to raise the last bit of money for the repairs. He was later sold to Fazbears because the other Franchise thought to get a new animatronic to replace him. Since then Martin has been with the Fazbear franchise and seen the disappearance of the kids, and the bite, but has proven to be enemy far worse than the others. Out of all the animatronics he's in the best condition with his only real problem smelling strongly of mildew and mustard. Behavior Martin is sealed in a back room and doesn't officially break out until night 4. Once out though all the animatronics stop moving and don't attack. Sometimes the animatronics will enter the office and close the doors but not jump-scare, they are afraid of Martin just as much as you are afraid of them. Martin makes himself known to a closed door by attempting to cut a hole in the door with a welding torch. If you open the door he steps in fluidly and if you close the door on him he'll catch it and break the doors circuit. Plus he'll get mad and rip a live wire from the ceiling down and lethally electrocute you with it. Some times if there are animatronics in there with you he drag one of them away. By far he is among the most sadistic and malicious, inventive, and intelligent, his jump-scares (21 total) have a roar similar to that of the T'rex from Jurassic park. His grumble roar can be heard echoing off the hallways as he climbs out of his sealed room for the first time. He typically appears with extreme unpredictability. Sealed container Martin is sealed behind the wall visible in the East hall. On night four the wall where the rules would normally hang is now a big gaping whole in the wall with shattered bits of concrete and metal strewn about. On night five and afterward the wall has several wooden boards covering it up and the it will open from the left to the right when Martin leaves his confides. Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Freeman23